percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiro Tsukishima
'''Shiro Tsukishima '''is a Mage of the order of Kotoamatsukami . He although being the powerful Mage of Tsukiyomi, he is shown to be very cruel and distant. Shiro is often shown to be very careful when it comes to the people he interacts with and is very calm and silent towards people he doesn't trust. History Unlike most of the others, Shiro wasn't shown to have grown up with parents and a family. He was shown to be growning up on the streets. He discovered he was different at the rough age of Ten, when he nearly killed a mugger with just a cold hearted look. After that incident, he was approached by a lovely woman, with ice cold vanilla skin tone and the red eyes of death. At first he thought of her as a kind woman, but soon after he was taken in by her, he noticed that she was a Goddess. Tsukiyomi trusted him enough to teach him the basic skills he needed in order to survive, along with the secrets to his powers. Over time, Shiro began to think of Tsukiyomi as a mother, although he didn't have much of her Murderer instinct, he did know what it took to kill a living being. Shiro graduated from her training at the age of eleven and was finished with his housing at the rough age of twelve. Ever since then he had traveled the Earth in search of challenging that Tuskiyomi had put on him. He meet up with the Order of Kotoamatsukami at the age of Fifthteen. Personality Tsukishima is shown to be very silent and reserved. This makes it hard for others to reach out to him and try being his friend. Although he is known to be one of the most powerful of Kotoamatsukami, he is never bothered by Noah, this could be due to his attitude and the strange and cruel demenor he leads on. Tsukishima has a very cold glare when he is shown to be irratated. This could be because of the various meathods that Tsukiyomi had left him to perserve his anger. This rarely happens but he also seems to be capable of destroying an entire village or city if needed. He also can place people under painful and realistic illusions. His attitude towards Tsukiyomi is shown to be very loyal, he is shown to call her Lady Tsukiyomi at times, this shows his great respect for her being a Goddess that he serves. Stories The white star The story is told through his point of veiw and it follows his experiences before leaving Tsukiyomi to find the others in the Order of Kotoamatsukami. He also is shown to be a murderer in various scenes and is proved to be a skilled Mage. His powers are very equal to that of a god, because of his book which harvestes most of his powers. He also seems to be very powerful when it comes to clean combat. He knows Jujitsu and Brazilian street fighting, along with various types of Ancient Japanese battle styles. Appearance Tsukishima is described to have black hair with red dye streaks added in. He has red eyes and is shown to have a ghostly compelxion. He is often sporting a gray high-colared jacket and at times is shown to be cloaked with a black scarf or silk. His appearance is often shown to also have a more western look to it as he is shown sporting a pair of jeans or dress pants. His outfit does look like a japanese traditional school uniform. Relationships Tsukiyomi The two share a good connection. He seems to think of her as a mother, due to the fact that she took him in as her own in hopes of raising him up to protect the order. Tsukiyomi is also shown to have figured out a meathod on him controling his anger and as a result his lust to kill others when bothered. This has worked due to the fact, that he didn't kill Noah upon first sight. He also seems to acknowledge people that are only wise enough not to judge others. Although this doesn't coun't to Noah. Tsukiyomi and him have a very well harmonization and as a result are very powerful together. Book Tsukishima has a book that is known to be the source of his power. He can cast any illusion and decipher any code using this book. It is a divine book that cannot be destroyed or damage. Although the book is just an inanimate object, he is shown to be capable of reading the book for entertainment. This could mean that the book itself can transform into whatever book he chooses. He also is shown to smile while reading it. Trivia #He is probably the strongest one of the Order. #Shiro means White, while the beginning of his last name Tsuki means Moon. #Tsukishima is also the name of a Fullbringer, from Bleach. #Although the Gods aren't to be worshiped by their own Mage, Tsukishima seems to be uneffected by this, laws due to his worshipping of Tsukiyomi, but the others know not to worship a god, due to them being capable of taking comeplete control over the mage if said thing were to happen. Category:Mage